


Lonely

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots part 2 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Getting Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: Derek, feeling out of place, reaches out to the one person that always has his back.Turns out Stiles is really good at grounding Derek.Maybe he’s not so lonely after all.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Derek expresses his anxiety to Stiles. They are in detail. So if that effects you please be cautious. But hey there is a happy ending. 
> 
> Not beta’d so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Eternal Sterek

Stiles is surprised to see a message from Derek waiting for him. His superior likes to talk, a lot, Stiles mouths to himself before pressing on the screen. It reads: Sorry, didn’t want to bother you. Care to chat?

Stiles’ nimble fingers quickly type out a reply. 

Stiles putting the bi in FBI: (shut up it's a great screen name) sure, I’ve got some time available. 

It takes a couple of minutes before Derek answers. 

Derek the loner: Thanks. I’m having some problems fitting in. 

Stiles chews on his lip, deep in thought. Derek had finally been cleared, packed up and moved back east. It had to be a bit lonely, come on look at his screen name. 

Stiles: it can be a bit of an adjustment. Took people a while around here to get used to me. I mostly talked to Scott’s dad. 

Derek: I hadn’t thought of it like that. How do you know you’re having an anxiety attack? 

The young man feels his stomach drop. 

Stiles: it’s different for everyone. For me my vision gets blurry and I start to lose focus. My heart races and my breath gets caught in my throat. My mind is the worst. The thoughts that fly through my head… it-

Derek: I feel like something inside wants to claw its way out. My instincts tell me to push it down. 

Stiles was still typing through the reply. 

Stiles: hard to explain, I’m afraid the void took over again. 

He jerks at what Derek told him. 

Stiles: shit dude. I only had one of those right after my mom died, well sort of. Instead of wanting to claw its way out it felt like it was trying to make its way in. 

He watches as the bubble pops up, meaning Derek is typing. 

Derek: I had no idea it was that bad for you. Do you still get them?

Stiles: they actually calmed down some. Void is in the far reaches of my mind. Therapy helps. 

Derek blinks at that but recalls that it’s mandatory for an evaluation. 

Derek: I’m glad they aren’t as bad. 

Stiles: enough about me, what’s going on inside your head. 

Derek: I keep picturing my mom, with this proud look on her face, but then I see Laura…

Stiles: I thought I seen my mom after she died. 

Derek: Then there’s Peter. My family…

Stiles: just breathe. Concentrate on that. Take some air into your lungs and then release. 

Derek:... I don’t know what else to do, everything else that I tried fails. I have no one. 

Stiles: don’t say that. You have me. :)

Derek: I- I guess I do. You got me out of the mess that I made for myself. 

Stiles: naw, that time was just bad luck. Hey have you ate today? 

He waits for the wolf’s response. 

Derek: No. 

Stiles imagines Derek pouting. 

Stiles: is there a place nearby with seating outside?

Derek: Yeah, my favorite is just several blocks away. 

Stiles: well then you go. I want before and after pictures of what you order. 

Derek: Damn, I forgot how weird you are. 

Stiles: hey!

Derek: I miss that. 

Stiles: oh…

Derek: I’ll let you go. Need to shower then it’s lunch. You’ll get before after pics, I promise. 

Stiles: talk to you later, big bad. 

Derek: Dork ;)

 

Derek was true to his word, he sent Stiles the pictures, who snuck glances while in a meeting. His stomach dips then flutters at the sight of Derek’s hands. He’d know those hairy forearms anywhere. Since when did he have that kink? He unabashedly saved the pics. No one the wiser. 

 

They text one another more often. Derek sends snaps after a morning workout, covered in sweat. Stiles gulps at the arm pose, he probably could do chin ups on those arms with no problem. Damn him!

 

Stiles fires back with a picture of him in a suit and tie, with father standing proudly next to him. 

Derek: Sorry I missed it, shit. 

Stiles: that’s what pictures are for, besides it was kind of a snooze fest after. 

Derek: My best guy a federal agent, I’m so fucking happy for you.

Stiles: just best guy? 

He had to tease him every chance he had. 

Derek: …

Stiles: did I break you or something?

Derek: Over the course of the last several months I realized something. 

Stiles: oh yeah, what’s that big guy?

Derek: I love you. 

Stiles sends a crying emoji. 

Stiles: thank fuck, cause I love you too. 

 

They made plans to meet, Stiles standing excitedly as Derek’s plane touches down. The wolf just coming from a conference. And there he was striding to Stiles with a warm smile and shining eyes. Stiles’ heart sped up. The man was killing him, wearing a dark suit with a maroon shirt. His beard is now longer, streaked with gray. Stiles can’t find any words and he doesn’t have to.

Derek just drops his luggage, cups Stiles’ jaw, and whispers his name. Then their lips meet, gently at first, then firmer. Stiles feels his head spin so he grabs Derek, the solid muscle under his hands warm and real. When they part Stiles is still dazed, lips tingling. 

“I missed you,” Derek says. 

“Yeah me too.” He hears his dad clear his throat behind him. 

“Ready to go kids?” He looks fondly at the two of them. 

“Yeah- uh yes. Uh huh, definitely ready.” 

Derek picks his luggage up and follows the Stilinski men. 

When they are alone Derek’s head in Stiles’ lap, he sighs. “That day that you talked to me, I was in a real bad place. You kept me grounded. I thought moving there would help, instead it felt like a piece of me died.”

“Derek…”

“You calmed me. I realized that my home is wherever you are.” 

There are tears in Stiles’ eyes. “I love you Derek,” he manages to sniffle out. 

Derek grins. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have pretty bad anxiety and it effects me pretty badly sometimes. Having someone to express yourself, without judgement is healing.


End file.
